


With His Blogger

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crushes, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Gen, Hardcore, Hot, Intense, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Realization, Romance, Secret Crush, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Sherlocks thought process when he decided to go back into 221B to get John in 1x01 A Study In Pink





	With His Blogger

"Damn he's kinda cute tho"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
